


It's Not Your Time Yet

by werewolf92



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/F, Martasha, and clint needs to learn to butt out, blackhill - Freeform, but it should turn out ok, cuz denial isnt just a river in Egypt, no one dies but there is some angst, probably, they make a pact
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 05:43:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15902061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolf92/pseuds/werewolf92
Summary: Based off a tumblr post:Maria, super drunk: Nat, if we’re still single in five years and we haven’t found anybody, can we make a pactNatasha: …Maria: that we will kill each otherNatasha: …okay.So they obviously end up dating insteadMature rating mostly for cursing, potential violence, and a kidnapping/hostage scene





	It's Not Your Time Yet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlesolo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesolo/gifts).



> Hey peeps. We're here today because somebody *glares at littlesolo* wouldn't stop pestering me about making this ramble into an actual fic.  
> Good news is that this story is planned out. The bad news is that it needs major editing before it is viewing ready. But lucky for you, somebody *points at littlesolo* has made certain threats, so this will be finished.  
> Now! On to the story!

“…okay.”

Maria pulls out her phone, squinting at the screen trying to unlock her phone, but the numbers are blurry and unfocused. “Motherfucker!”

Natasha laughs as Maria fails, again, to successful enter her password, her curses becoming increasingly creative. Natasha plucks the phone from Maria and quickly types in the password. “Now what exactly did you need this for?”

Maria is quick to protest, practically throwing herself on to Natasha’s lap as she reaches for the phone. Her fingers barely brush the phone before Natasha reacts, maneuvering them from the couch to the floor. Her arms are quickly trapped at her side and her legs immobilized as Natasha pins her down, bringing her chin to rest on Maria’s shoulder.

Maria struggles against the hold, but Natasha shakes the phone in her face calling attention to the stolen device. “Just let me help. What were you trying to do?”

Maria continues to struggle a little more until she sighs, going limp in Natasha’s hold. She grumbles about changing her password but they manage set the date on her calendar under something obscure. Maria falls asleep to Natasha joking that the last thing she need is are more psych evaluations for having something like ‘Happy Death Day’ on her calendar.

-.-.-.-

The feeling of warmth and safety that she fell asleep to is gone when Maria wakes up the next day in her bed. She blushes as last night’s events slowly come back to her. Groaning, Maria throw herself back down and pulls the blanket over her head. _Later. I will deal with this later. After more sleep… and coffee. Lots and lots of coffee._

It seems like she worried for nothing. They don’t talk about it the next day. Or the day after that. _Well if Agent Romanoff isn’t going to bring it up, then I sure as hell won’t._

-.-.-.-

Maria reaches for the next report in the stack. She brings her hand up to cover her face and groans when she glances at the agent’s name on the report. _I cannot believe the number of idiots I work with. But O’Harra has got to be a special kind of idiot._ While reviewing agent reports is only a temporary job, Maria could not wait to get rid of it. Though she did note the fact that agents that do shoddy reports tended to suck at their job everywhere else as well.

Her stomach grumbles loudly in protest. Since taking up the additional work, Maria has worked though lunch nearly every day this past week. _Fuck this. The report will still be here when I’m back._

Maria makes her way down to the cafeteria and mentally debates pulling O’Harra in for a chat. Her job is to review the reports, not rewrite them. _Better to nip this in the butt than try to deal with it later._ She thought as she grabs her food tray and nods her thanks to the worker. In her experience, it’s always better to deal with problems like these sooner rather than later. She resolves to talk to him after lunch.

Her mind switches over to more personal thoughts as she sits down to eat. She is the middle of debating the pros and cons of picking up the ingredients to make spaghetti for dinner when Natasha sits down across from her. “Only four more years,” she say, flashing her phone are Maria.

Maria gives Natasha a blank look before looking down at the agent’s phone. The calendar app is pulled up, with today's date marked with "Happy Death Day." Her eyes widen ever so slightly, surprised that Agent Romanoff remembered---that she bothered to mark the date.

Natasha is overcome with a feeling of immense relief when she sees the pieces click with Maria. _Thank fuck. That would have been embarrassing if she didn’t remember._

Maria looks up from the phone and echoes back, “Only four more years.” Natasha gives a slight smile and starts shoving her food into her mouth. _It looks as if her social quota is filled for the day_ , Maria muses.

They don’t talk much after that, content to enjoy rest of the meal in comfortable silence.


End file.
